


baby, i'm bad weather

by renjaune



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coffee shop! AU, M/M, donghyuck can control the weather, donghyuck is a dumbass, renjun is also a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjaune/pseuds/renjaune
Summary: "Why are you here every time something bad happens?"Donghyuck didn't intend to show himself, but he had been walking closer every time Renjun took a step closer to the mess the younger had caused."I've been told that way too many times already."Or: The four times Donghyuck tries to kill Renjun’s mood and the time Renjun fixes Donghyuck’s back.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	baby, i'm bad weather

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello. I had this idea yesterday and as i was working on a very long 00ff fic, I decided to put a hold on it and write this short thing instead. 
> 
> it's not a big deal, it's short, it's fun, it's probably awful but you don't need to tell me about it. 
> 
> i wanna say thank you to vicky, who had heard me ranting about this one and helped me all the way through it. thank you, bby, this fic is yours by now. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> [title](https://open.spotify.com/track/0To6AYGdFnMjodDnj1hkrl?si=uw7OqLBIQu2fKDJt29mKHQ)

Donghyuck had been playing with the weather for a while now. He had got the powers out of nowhere: one day he woke up and he had them, he could fill the sky with clouds or even get the biggest hurricane over a city in no time (not that he had tried it though). So when Jaehyun’s boyfriend broke up with him, Donghyuck took the matter into his own hands.

  
  
  


Jaehyun had been with his boyfriend for a few months when things ended bad. Renjun, his small and cute boyfriend, as all Donghyuck and Jaehyun friend described him like, had broken up with him because he didn't love Jaehyun anymore. And Jaehyun got into his worst state ever.

"You need to stop crying over someone that tiny." Donghyuck was opening all curtains on Jaehyun's flat.

It was like one of the most cliche scenes from a really low cost movie: Jaehyun was a mess on the couch, the apartment was a mess too, and there was no sign of Renjun anywhere.  _ As it should be,  _ Donghyuck thought,  _ that guy doesn’t need to comeback. Ever.  _

"You're the same size as him, Donghyuck, don't be so insensitive," Jaehyun was on the verge of crying, Donghyuck had never seen him so affected over a break up before.

"Oh, God, he had to be way too good in bed for you to be like that over just some random guy."

Donghyuck hadn't really met Renjun before. Yes, his friend had been with Renjun for a few months, but Jaehyun was always going on dates or at home with him and didn't even invite Donghyuck over, so Donghyuck hadn’t had the chance to actually meet Renjun. The only information Donghyuck had of Renjun was through Jaehyun's tinted words, which were way too affectionate for them to be real.

Donghyuck decided on doing some research by himself. For what Donghyuck knew, Renjun was nice, but not that nice because he had left Jaehyun, who was really nice and always treated him like a prince. It was as easy as that. So now, Donghyuck wanted revenge, and he was way too good at getting it. Or at least that was what he thought.

  
  
  


Donghyuck started by searching and stalking Renjun on social media. Renjun was an architecture student on one of the most expensive schools in the country, always updating his instagram with his latest projects. If he had never met Renjun, Donghyuck would had thought he was just another rich kid, the same as everyone else that went to that school, but Renjun actually had a job, and didn't live off his parent's money. When Renjun wasn't at school, he was at a coffee shop across the street from where Jaehyun lived, that was how they met in the first place.

  
  
  


The first time Donghyuck tries to ruin Renjun’s mood, it’s because he thinks he’s way clever than he really is.

Donghyuck was outside the coffee shop, waiting for Renjun to finish his shift and go home. He hadn't plan much of what he was going to do, but he wanted to do something to make Renjun feel as shitty as Jaehyun was feeling.

It didn't take Renjun much to leave, as Donghyuck had done his research and asked Jaehyun a few questions to figure out when he would be ending his shift. When he finally went out, he was wearing the biggest and ugliest hoodie Donghyuck had ever seen: it was green, but not a nice shade of green, and it was way too big for it to be his.  _ Ugh, it's probably his new boyfriend's,  _ Donghyuck though sighing at his view. But Renjun was cute, too cute even for a hideous hoodie to overshadow him. Now Donghyuck could see why Jaehyun was dating someone that young, why Jaehyun  _ was crying _ over someone that young.

But being cute wasn't enough to cover over his bad actions, so Donghyuck was decided on ruining this man's day.

Renjun went to get his bike from the bike stand that was in the alley next to the coffee shop and Donghyuck cursed at himself for not thinking about trashing it before. He didn't even know Renjun owned a bike, but a few doodles made by Donghyuck's  _ amazing  _ spray painting skills would had been a perfect addition to Renjun's pristine white bike.

Donghyuck brushed those thoughts off his mind really quickly as he didn't have that much time to waste. He needed to get this done fast, without anyone else knowing.

As Renjun was putting the bike lock away when his phone started ringing.  _ God,  _ Donghyuck thought,  _ who uses his phone in any other mode than silence? He must be insane. _

Renjun took his phone out of his back pocket, letting his hoodie show how small his figure was under it. Donghyuck thought of his own outfit choice for the day: tight skinny jeans and a shirt that was big but not as big as Renjun's hoodie. Maybe Renjun had a point, but why wouldn't he want to show what was under it if it was that good. 

Donghyuck tried to shake the thought from his mind. He had a purpose and was getting too distracted to fulfill it.

His eyes went back to Renjun, well, they never left him, but Donghyuck's mind did, and he saw how Renjun smiled at the phone screen before answering the call. Renjun had his airpods on, so he didn't need the phone anymore and put it in his backpack instead.

_ He's probably talking to his new victim already,  _ Donghyuck's brain was going a thousand miles per hour.

Donghyuck was across the street, but the echo in the alley let him hear the whole conversation Renjun was having. Or at least Renjun's part of it.

"Hi, baby,"  _ I was right,  _ Donghyuck felt accomplished, "yes, I'll be home in ten minutes... I just closed the shop... Wait for me, don't you dare fall asleep... Okay... bye bye."

So Renjun was indeed going home to his new boyfriend, and Donghyuck was there to witness it all. He had already moved on from Jaehyun's, Donghyuck couldn't believe what he was hearing. And yes, their relationship hadn't been that long, but they were calling each other _boyfriend_ and doing corny shit all day. So it must had meant something to Renjun too.

Donghyuck was angry, and the sky showed it almost instantaneously. It was always like that, the weather had started depending on Donghyuck's mood and, luckily for the people in the city, he was happy most of the time, but not right now.

Renjun hadn't even started riding his bike when rain started pouring as if it was the end of the world. The sky, which was the lightest shade of blue moments ago, was now darker than it was at night, and the alley started to fill with water as if it was a small children's pool. 

Renjun tried putting the green hood over his head, but his hoodie was already drenched.  _ At least the ugly green is a little more bearable now,  _ Donghyuck was happy his little idea was working.

For Donghyuck's misfortune, Renjun didn't look that mad about it, he just moved himself and his bike under the small roof at the front of the coffee shop and sat on the edge of the window. He took his phone out of his backpack and moped it off with the sleeve of his hoodie, which didn’t do much as it was as wet as the phone screen. Donghyuck cursed at himself, he hadn't thought about ruining Renjun's phone, but he was glad to see Renjun smiling at it, looking like it was still working.

Donghyuck was sitting on a window's edge too, not a single drop of water had gotten to him, and that was what brought Renjun's attention to him.

"Not that bad of a day to you, ugh?," Renjun said from across the street.

It took a second for Donghyuck to realize Renjun was talking to him.  _ Shit, shit, shit. _ Donghyuck had been too busy looking at how Renjun's wet hair stuck to his forehead to think about hiding better.

"Yes," he tried to act like nothing was wrong, "luckily I was under here the whole time."

"Rain is nice though," Renjun smiled at him.

Renjun just smiled. Smiled. How could he smile while drenched in water? His new boyfriend was waiting for him, probably to fuck or at least sleep together, and he wasn't angry about being still outside of work with his pants filled with water? That man couldn't be real.

"Do you wanna use my umbrella?," Donghyuck heard his mouth say, "I'll take a cab home so I don't need it."

Renjun was definitely startled and left a small chuckle out.  _ It's not that strange to offer someone an umbrella, Donghyuck, calm down. _

"Oh, no, thank you. Then I will have no way to give it back to you."

"I come here often, I can come back for some coffee and you'll be able to give it back."

_ Oh, shit, it sounds like I'm flirting. Wait, maybe I am? No, no, I am not flirting. _

"I'll just lend it to you, it's not that expensive, so even if I don't get it back, it's not really a loss."

"Uhmmh," Donghyuck saw how Renjun was trying to decide whether to accept his offer or not, "okay?"

And that's how Donghyuck went back home really confused that day. Failing his first attempt to ruin Renjun's day, and having a small crush on him too, but Donghyuck wasn't going to admit that last one.

  
  
  
  


The second time Donghyuck tries to ruin Renjun’s mood, it's because of the damn umbrella.

Donghyuck wasn't sure if going back for it was a good decision. He wasn't sure if showing himself at all was good, because maybe Renjun had realized who Donghyuck was by now and wasn't okay with a friend of his last  _ boyfriend _ flirting with him on the street.

Either way, Donghyuck was now crossing the front door of the small coffee shop where Renjun spent most of his hours. It was deserted, as it was really sunny outside and people had abandoned the city and filled the beaches nearby.

Renjun recognized Donghyuck at the very moment he set his eyes on the younger, and his face lighted up.  _ What the fuck.  _ Renjun just waved at him from across the shop, as the counter was at the other side of it. He smiled at Donghyuck too, and the younger was too weirded out he took a second before walking closer.

_ Why is he being this nice to me? He is not nice, he broke up with Jaehyun and left him crying on his couch for days. _

Donghyuck was trying to find a good reason not to run away. He knew that type of guy. He was one of them himself. The type to smile at you and win your heart with just a glimpse of their teeth and fuck you over when they get tired of it. He had done it before, he was guilty himself, but he wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"You came," Renjun said still smiling from the other side of the counter that luckily was between them, "I thought you have forgotten about your umbrella."

"I wasn't going to come back, but I was around here," Donghyuck made a mimic with his hand, trying to let Renjun think he hadn't really put that much thought on the matter, "so I remembered. It's okay if you don't have it anymore, I was mostly looking for some ice coffee."

"I know, it's way too hot outside." Renjun was wearing a hoodie again, not the green one, but a black still-pretty-big one, "what kind of coffee would you like to drink?"

"Hmmhh, what do you recommend?," Donghyuck knew pretty well what was Renjun's favorite drink, as he had seen it on the older's instagram a couple of times.

"I don't really like coffee, but I've been trying some tricks with the machine and I found my favorite is with oat milk and..."

Donghyuck stopped listening when Renjun's eyes became the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. It was always like that, hearing people talk about their passions always brought out the best of them, one could see it easily on their eyes. And Donghyuck had to look away, maybe too abruptly that Renjun stopped talking all at once.

"Are you okay?"

Donghyuck's brain was back to the conversation but with his cheeks full on pink as he was pretty sure Renjun could tell the younger had been looking at his eyes the whole time like Renjun held the universe in them.

"Yes, just having a long day."

_ Can’t you just think of a dumber excuse? I guess not.  _

"Then you will love my coffee," Renjun was already taking a mug from over the coffee machine, "take a seat and I'll make it in a second."

Donghyuck sat on one of the stools that were right by the counter, as there wasn't anyone else in the shop and he felt weird going to a table and leaving Renjun by himself.

Renjun's coffee turned out to be too sweet for Donghyuck's taste buds to enjoy, but he acted like it was good to get Renjun to like him. He knew he could get any guy he liked with just a praise. 

It wasn't until a little later than the shop's phone started ringing and Renjun looked at Donghyuck with a face of pure terror. The older breathed in and out before touching the green button, and then said the opening line with the stereotypical customer service voice.

Renjun's scared face didn't last long, as it turned to the softest one Donghyuck had ever seen after only hearing one word.

_ Oh, it's the boyfriend again,  _ Donghyuck thought,  _ it's my queue to leave. _

And just like that, Donghyuck didn't stay to hear the rest of the conversation. He limited himself to leave some money on the counter and walk away after waving at Renjun and mouthing nicely he was leaving him alone.

Renjun tried to stop him, but he couldn't make it since he was still on the phone.

The sunny sky was now dark again when he crossed the front door. Donghyuck cursed at the tiny boy behind the counter. It was all his fault. Donghyuck’s mood was killed and now he had to ruin Renjun's too.

Donghyuck stood there, thinking of all the ways he could ruin Renjun's day, but his brain was absolutely empty, the only thing there was Renjun's face when he realized his boyfriend was the one calling.

So Donghyuck decided on just making the pouring rain ruin all the windows of Renjun's coffee shop. It wasn't much, and Donghyuck didn't even know if Renjun was going to be the one cleaning them, but it was at least something.

And after successfully doing it, Donghyuck went home. Not without cursing first, because he had forgotten his umbrella at the shop.

  
  
  
  


The third time Donghyuck tries to ruin Renjun's day, it's because Renjun is a fool.

Don't ask Donghyuck how, but Renjun followed Donghyuck on instagram after the last encounter and messaged him saying that he still had Donghyuck's umbrella. Donghyuck tried to play it cool for a few days, as the message was still on his  _ message requests _ inbox because he hadn't followed Renjun back.

But even without following him back, Donghyuck still looked at the older's profile from time to time. Not that often. Only from time to time. 

That day, Donghyuck had decided to follow Renjun back, and he looked at Renjun's stories too, and he thought of his new plan.

Renjun's story wasn't that big of a deal. It was just a picture of a supermarket cart filled with random stuff that read  _ movies with the baby today _ and Donghyuck mind went crazy. He knew Renjun didn't have air conditioning in his flat, as Jaehyun had complained about it once, so what a better way to ruin an amazing day in than to have Renjun and his boyfriend sweating their asses off.

There wasn't a way to see if his plan had worked out, so Donghyuck limited himself to spend the day at the university library, because the air conditioning there was pretty amazing and he didn't have any in his flat either. Being mischievous wasn't that great when it affected him too, but he knew what was coming and he was prepared with some fresh fruit, a cold drink and his favorite book.

He waited and waited and waited, checking instagram every two seconds to see if Renjun was watching movies or not. But there was no sign of the scarlet circle around Renjun's profile picture.  _ God, they're probably fucking, not even bothering about the hot weather. _

Donghyuck was mad, all his attempts to ruin Renjun's mood were failing, and his confidence was going down with them.

But at that very moment, a small and pretty handsome young man crossed the library door, water bottle in one hand and a laptop in the other. Yes, Renjun was there, at the library, the same place Donghyuck had thought of running to as the temperature was going higher.

Donghyuck ried to thide himself behind his laptop and he was quite successful, until Renjun scanned the whole room looking for an empty space and his table was the only one left.

"I didn't know you studied here," Renjun said while leaving his stuff on the table, and Donghyuck acted like he didn't know it was Renjun the one joining him, still focused on his laptop and with his earphones in.

Renjun rolled his eyes and sat instead, opening his own laptop without breaking eye contact with Donghyuck's eyes.

After an analysis on how to approach Renjun after acting like he hadn't seen him, Donghyuck decided on searching through his bag for a snack, and acting surprised to see it was  _ him _ when he looked back up. It was stupid, Donghyuck knew it, but that had been the way he constantly ended up acting every time he had Renjun in front of him.

"Oh," Donghyuck acting probably deserved an Academy Award, "I didn't see you there."

Renjun just smiled as an answer and checked his phone instead.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

_ Damn, Donghyuck, don't expose yourself like that. _

"I came with someone but he's buying us some snacks as we were home but were about to melt due to the weather."

_ With someone, who was home with him, his boyfriend,  _ Donghyuck screamed to himself.

"Oh, I see. The temperature here is nice," he didn't know what else to say, "I didn't know you studied here."

Renjun laughed and Donghyuck could feel his interiors burning and twisting and trying to kill him for being this stupid.

"Yes, that was the first thing I said but you had your headphones on."

"Oh, sorry. I-"

They got distracted by the tallest boy Donghyuck had ever seen, or at least that was what he looked from that point of view. He was way too tall, but also had the cutest face Donghyuck had seen a man have. Well, maybe Donghyuck was being too extreme, but the thing was that, this guy wasn't as threatening as Donghyuck had imagined him to be.

"Oh, hi," the guy was extending Donghyuck his hand for the older to shake it back, "I'm Jisung."

"Donghyuck."

This new dude, Renjun's boyfriend, sat on the chair next to Renjun, and the size difference killed Donghyuck instantly. Renjun looked way too small beside Jisung, but his attitude let everybody know not to mess with him. Donghyuck loved that, maybe a little too much because Jisung realized Donghyuck hadn't taken his eyes off  _ his boyfriend  _ since he arrived.

"How do you know each other?," Jisung had started eating apple cubes and was in the middle of chewing one.

"We don't," Donghyuck answered instead, only to see how would Renjun react to it.

Renjun limited himself to raise his eyebrows at him, not knowing what he was doing but making Donghyuck know he wanted to know.

"Oh, I thought you knew each other. Well," Jisung took his airpods from the table where he had put them minutes earlier and put them on again, "I'm going back to my game. It was nice meeting you."

Donghyuck smiled at him and those were the last words he heard Jisung say in the whole evening. He didn't say much himself either, as he didn't know what to say to Renjun and the older looked way into his laptop for Donghyuck to bother him up. But even if Donghyuck wasn't saying a word, he was looking at them, trying to see what they were like. They didn't kiss not even once, but Renjun looked at Jisung's screen from time to time and laughed at what the younger was doing, and rested his head on the younger's shoulder, and Donghyuck would had loved to be the owner of that shoulder.  _ What are you even thinking? You have gone insane. _

Donghyuck left the library soon after, as his thoughts were all over the place and he prefered avoiding them. He messaged Jaehyun as he was coming out, looking for somewhere else to not die from the heat. And he could had easily changed the weather again, but he didn't want to, too scared of Renjun and Jisung going back to their plans the moment the temperature lowered a little. Donghyuck wasn't sure anymore if he was doing it for Jaehyun or for him, but he tried to trick his mind into thinking it was still for his friend.

Jaehyun answered almost immediately, inviting Donghyuck home only if he came with ice cream or something cool to eat. So that's what Donghyuck did, he bought a big amount of ice cream in the convenience store near Jaehyun's place and got there in no time.

"How are you today?," Donghyuck was leaving the ice cream in the freezer, but he took one for him and one for Jaehyun first, "I see that you open your windows now, that's good."

"Yeah," Jaehyun went back to the couch, arms chilling over the back of it, "I realized it wasn't that big of a deal."

Donghyuck didn't want to worsen the situation, so he limited himself to hear how his friend was feeling. But he was glad Jaehyun was doing better.

"We weren't together for that long, you know?"

"Yes, but you can be heartbroken either way."

"I know, I know, but I'm over it. We even went out for some drinks the other night."

Donghyuck answered with his eyebrows instead of with words. He had been trying to get revenge on this guy for him and Jaehyun had been on a date? But Jaehyun knew him too well, he could easily read Donghyuck's mind.

"It wasn't a date, it was more like a goodbye kind of encounter."

"So you fucked after?"

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ Donghyuck tone was absolutely judgemental, half out of spite, half out of pure jealousy.

"We didn't." It didn't look like Jaehyun had got what Donghyuck was thinking about, that Donghyuck was angry at the fact that they could had fucked and at the fact that Donghyuck wanted to do it now too. "It was just a farewell chat, and I actually liked it. Renjun is great. You don't really know him but he's really charming at first, and then you realize he's even better when you get past that mask he puts for the world. God, I sound like I'm still in love, but I'm not. He's just great."

Donghyuck sat there, cross legged, licking his strawberry ice cream while trying to decide whether to tell his friend what he had been up to or not. Jaehyun seemed to be in a good place now, he didn't need to keep thinking about Renjun any longer. But Donghyuck was thinking way too much about Renjun, and he felt like he was being a bad friend by not telling Jaehyun the whole thing.

"I actually met Renjun before," Donghyuck thought this one would be the best way to start the conversation, "I mean, not when he was still with you, but after. We met by coincidence when it was pouring and I lend him my umbrella."

Donghyuck skipped the revenge part, and the Donghyuck being jealous because Renjun had answered a call from his new boyfriend part, and the Renjun being too cute under the rain part.

"Oh, you're always so nice," Jaehyun was mocking him for sure, but he didn't sound mad or affected at all.

"So I lend him my umbrella and then I went back to get it another day and," Donghyuck just stopped there. How do you tell your best friend his ex is already dating someone else? Donghyuck wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Jaehyun about it.

"Did you fall for him too?"

Donghyuck choked on his ice cream and Jaehyun lifted his shoulders in response.

"I mean, I fell for him without even knowing, so it might have happened to you too."

Jaehyun's tone was still as calm as the morning sea, not even a slightly trace of anger, of pain, of anything other than pure curiosity.

"I didn't fall for him," Donghyuck lied, but mostly to himself.

"Okay, okay," Jaehyun backed up at the very moment he heard Donghyuck sound as an angry child. "So, what happened?"

"His new boyfriend called." 

It was a really bad attempt to change the subject. It was what Donghyuck wanted to say at the beginning of the conversation, but he also wanted to avoid thinking about Renjun as anything else than his friend's ex.

"His new boyfriend? He didn't tell me he had a new one already."

"Maybe he didn't want to tell you, I don't know."

"Nah," Jaehyun sounded way too chill about it now, "we even talked about our newest hookups, so he would have told me about it. I mean, we are okay now. Actually okay."

Donghyuck wanted to believe it too.

"Then I don't know. He answered the phone, called him  _ baby  _ and today he showed up at the library with him after his day was ruined because of the weather being too hot. I think he's too tall for Renjun but he looks nice. His boyfriend, I mean."

Jaehyun laughed at him, Donghyuck was stuttering over his own words, trying to fix every sentence that came out of his mouth, as if his brain hadn't thought about them before expressing them out.

"Someone your height would be better for Renjun then?"

"What are you even trying to say?," the younger was mad, his feelings being exposed even before his brain knew about them was never a good thing.

"Calm down, bro, it's just the Renjun effect. We've all been through it."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as the older was acting like he knew what was going on inside Donghyuck's head. Jaehyun probably knew, but Donghyuck was mad at the fact that his face, his words, and his mind, were an open book for everyone to read.

"I'm just joking, but his  _ baby  _ isn't his new boyfriend, he's just his best friend, more like his little brother."

"He looked like he was flirting."

"Renjun acts like that. It's his personality."

"Ugh."

A moment of silence went by, only the tv making noise in the background. Donghyuck was like a child, being asked to leave his favorite toy alone because he didn't need it no more, but refusing to give it up. He liked teasing Renjun, and he hated him at the same time because Donghyuck now had feelings for him. Even if he didn't know what exactly were those feelings, Donghyuck didn't want to have them at all.

"You can ask him out if you want."

"You are out of your mind."

  
  
  
  
  


But maybe Jaehyun wasn't that out of his mind as Donghyuck had thought that night, maybe Jaehyun was right and Donghyuck wanted to ask Renjun out. But Donghyuck wasn't going to allow himself to fail on his mission, so he decided to ruin Renjun's mood for one last time. One last time and then he won't see the older ever again.

  
  
  


The fourth time Donghyuck tries to ruin Renjun’s mood, it’s because he has started to realize what’s going on inside his head.

That was why Donghyuck was standing outside the coffee shop again, looking at all the beautiful decorations Renjun had been hanging all morning according to his Instagram's stories. There was some type of event at the shop, and Renjun had been working on the whole space to make it look pretty for the attendants to enjoy.

But Donghyuck was angry at Renjun and mostly at himself, and he had too much power on his hands, so that was why he was there, hours before the event even started, ready to ruin everything Renjun had been working on.

Just with a hand movement, the wind started to blow way faster than it used to do. The small decorations hanging on the walls were on the floor in a matter of seconds, and Donghyuck made sure to keep them there to avoid them from getting lost. He could be bad, but never too bad. After all, he knew Renjun was working and his boss wouldn't like it if the whole event turned out to be a failure because of some missing decorations, so Donghyuck made sure to make a small tornado and keep everything there.

Donghyuck saw how Renjun came running from behind the counter and stopped when he saw the small tornado messing everything up. He didn't dare to go out of the shop but Donghyuck could tell Renjun was screaming to someone over the phone.

The tornado stopped as soon as Donghyuck saw Renjun's face, he didn't look angry but devastated instead. Donghyuck knew Renjun had put extra work there, but his selfish tendencies didn't let him see that earlier. And now, with Renjun looking absolutely small and sad while opening the front door of the shop, Donghyuck felt like pure shit.

"Why are you here every time something bad happens?"

Donghyuck didn't intend to show himself, but he had been walking closer every time Renjun took a step closer to the mess the younger had caused.

"I've been told that way too many times already," Donghyuck had started to pick stuff up and was holding everything between his hands, softly, as if he was scared of breaking them too.

"I'm joking, but this is not okay," Renjun picked up one of the tables that had fallen moments before, "leave that here, don't worry about it. Do you want a coffee? I can make you one."

Renjun looked stressed out for sure, and Donghyuck was happy he had accomplished his purpose, but he was miserable at the same time.

"I can help you with it," Donghyuck's mouth acted faster than his brain again, "I'm pretty sure we can get it done in no time."

"Ohh, don't worry, I can do it," Renjun took the decorations Donghyuck had just picked up from the younger’s hands, "you don't need to help me."

"It's fine, I don't mind. Really."  _ I'm the one that caused it. _ Donghyuck didn't dare to say that last part out loud.

  
  


"Maybe you showing up wasn't a bad thing after all," Renjun said while going to the counter after all the decorations were in place again, "you saved me twice now, how can I repay you?"

_ Sure, saved you, one could say that. _

"By giving me my umbrella back?," Donghyuck was clearly joking.

He didn't need that cheap umbrella, the only thing he needed was to stop being such a child and handling his emotions in a responsible way. But when Renjun was looking at him, Donghyuck wasn't as strong anymore.

"Oh, yes," Renjun disappeared behind the counter, "your umbrella, here."

"Thank you. I'll leave you to it now."

Donghyuck took his umbrella and ran out of the coffee shop before even hearing Renjun's goodbye.

  
  
  


The last time Donghyuck doesn't even try to ruin Renjun’s mood, but Renjun fixes Donghyuck’s instead.

It had been almost a week since Donghyuck saw Renjun for the last time. It wasn't that much time, but Donghyuck hadn't been able to keep the older out of his mind all week, and it was quite hard to do so when the weather has been awful everyday, raining almost every hour, sky as cloudy as it was that day in the alley.

Donghyuck wasn't going to expose his powers to Renjun, but he’d might say sorry to had been bothering him quite a lot. He knew now that Renjun didn't deserve any of it. So that was why Donghyuck went to the coffee shop again, to say sorry, and because he wanted to see Renjun again, at least one more time.

He crossed the front door but, unfortunately for him, Renjun wasn't there. In his place, there was an old lady, absolutely opposite vibe from what Renjun brought to the place. Donghyuck meditated whether to ask the lady if Renjun was going to be there anytime soon or not. He just stood there, next to the front door, as if his limbs weren't working anymore, as if he was about to see his lost lover from hundred years ago.

As cool as Donghyuck wished himself to be, he knew he always ended up being a coward, so he left the shop the moment the lady put her eyes on him, inviting him in. He closed the door behind him and without even bothering to rise his head he got into the alley as the rain started pouring above his head, drenching him in just a few seconds.

Donghyuck heard a soft chuckle the moment he ran into someone and he wanted the ground to swallow him up. He knew from who it was coming from, he knew it way too well, he wished he didn't.

Renjun wasn't that much smaller than him, but the collision between the two of them caused the older to fall to the floor and land on his butt, right into a pod of water. Amazingly for Donghyuck, Renjun was laughing. He didn't know if Renjun was laughing at him, at himself, or at the whole situation, but it was a mess, and Donghyuck was the one causing it again.

"I'm sorry," Donghyuck's voice was as clear as the raindrops that were falling over Renjun's hair, "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Renjun wasn't laughing anymore, but a smile remained on his face, "it's not your fault."

Donghyuck limited himself to express his discomfort with a small groan, avoiding Renjun's gaze that was now on him. The older had stood up, and was now closer than what Donghyuck would had liked him to be. Renjun noticed it and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Donghyuck was still not looking the older in the eyes, "are you okay?"

"Do you know I know Jaehyun?"

_ Why are you asking him this now? God, you're a dumbass. _

"I do, Donghyuck, what's going on?"

"You do?"

Donghyuck was startled, and the raindrops running through the back of his shirt were making him shiver.

"I knew it all along. Even if most of you didn't know me, I knew all of you when I was dating him. Does that bother you?"

_ Does that bother me? Does it?  _ Donghyuck decided to be honest for the first time in a long time and the rain started to slow down above them.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"But why?"

Donghyuck looked at Renjun and saw how his hair was stuck to his forehead, and how this time he wasn't using one of his huge hoodies, but a thin shirt that now drenched because of the rain didn't let Donghyuck concentrate on his thoughts.

Renjun took a step ahead, moving closer to him, but keeping an eye on how Donghyuck reacted at it. And Donghyuck was sure his eyes were screaming pure terror, but also letting Renjun know how much he wanted this.

"Is Jisung your boyfriend?"

Renjun stopped right there, half way, and smiled fondly at him.

"Does that bother you?," he asked again, a smirk forming on his lips.

_ Why do I bother if he's always this unbearable?  _ The rain stopped and the wind started blowing out of nowhere. Donghyuck could see how Renjun's arms were covered by goosebumps in just a second, and how his shirt was glued to his body even more than before.

"He's not my boyfriend, Donghyuck, and I know Jaehyun has told you that already. Why do you care so much?"

Donghyuck could see by the look in Renjun's face that the older knew everything already, that he was waiting for Donghyuck to say it, that he was also dying to kiss Donghyuck back. But Renjun was doing that, waiting, giving Donghyuck the chance to choose what to do next, to run away or to stay on Renjun's life at least to try if it would work out.

And that's why Donghyuck took a step closer to Renjun, and put his hands on Renjun's waist, and held him closer, maybe way too close now that the sun was out and shining at its full strength over them.

"Maybe I just care and that's all."

Donghyuck took a second to appreciate Renjun's face with the sun reaching his skin, making him look even more beautiful, as if it was even possible. Renjun's face was just as a summer day when you're eleven-years-old and had been running outside all day, happy and filled by love but don't even realize it. Or maybe that was how Donghyuck was feeling pressed against Renjun's body.

"It's good that you care," Renjun smiled through the whole thing and put his hands on Donghyuck's lower back, "because I care too."

And Renjun stood on his tippy toes and closed half of the distance that separated their lips. He smiled looking straight into Donghyuck's eyes, and all Donghyuck could see was how Renjun's cheeks became round, making his eyes almost disappear.

_ God, what is he so cute for?  _ Donghyuck closed the rest of that horrible distance.

And then they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it :)))  
> 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_renjaune_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_renjaune_)


End file.
